pripara_idol_academyfandomcom-20200214-history
SHiMer Anniversary Live
Performance Info Idols: SHiMer (Characters know order) Live 1 - Mizuki, Shion, Hikari Live 2 - Hikari Live 3 - Shion, Chiharu Live 4 - Hikari, Jewlie Live 5 - Mizuki Live 6 - Mizuki and Hikari Live 7 - All 5 Coords: Live 1 - Miracle Green Peach Coord (Mizuki) Miracle Pink Peach Coord (Hikari) Miracle Peach Coord (Shion) Live 2 - Country Gingham Coord Live 3 - Diamond Check Let's Go Coord (Shion), Palps Flower Country Coord (Chiharu) Live 4 - Cyalume Tact Coord (Hikari) Kami Coord (Jewlie) Live 5 - Cosmo Moon Coord Live 6 - Fruity Ribbon Coord (Hikari) Sherbet Idol Coord (Mizuki) Live 7 - Super Cyalume Mizuki, Shion, Hikari and Chiharu Coord and Kami Coord Cyalume Coords: Live 1 - Dream Sapphire, Amethyst and Emerald Cyalume Charm Coords Live 2 - Silky Monster Cyalume Coord Live 3 - Dream Baby Monster Cyalume Coord, Aqua Coco Flower Cyalume Coord Live 4 - Cyalume Tact Coord (Hikari) Kami Coord (Jewlie) Live 5 - Night Sky Holic Trick Cyalume Coord Live 6 - Night Sky Holic Trick Cyalume Coord, Silky Monster Cyalume Coord Live 7 - Super Cyalume Mizuki, Shion, Hikari and Chiharu Coord and Kami Coord Color Code Mizuki = Navy Shion = Purple Hikari = Orchid Chiharu = Spring Green Jewlie = Gold All = Black Coord Change Meganee: Scan the appropriate MyTickets for your coord. You can also scan your friend tickets. Coord Change Start! Meganee: Today's a special day! SHiMer is starting the party with coords with the same theme as their ones last year! Mizuki: Miracle Green Peach Coord! Min'na mo egao! Meganee: Hikari-chan's got herself a bright pink version to match her personality! Hikari: Miracle Pink Peach Coord! igo! Meganee: The sakura flowers on the coord really bring back memories of SHiMer's first coords! Bringing back the old times I see! Shion: Miracle Peach Coord! igo! Mizuki: Eh... EH? Shion: What? Hikari: Oneechan, you're fine with wearing that coord? Shion: Well I'll just let it slide as a similar coord to last year's... Mizuki: Sasuga Shinocchi! Hikari: Then, I guess it's alright! Shion: Let's just get going shall we. We have a lot to get through today. Mizuki and Hikari: Hai! Live 1 - Sakura no ki ni Narou - SHiMer Mizuki: Hey! Hikari: Thanks so much for coming today everyone! Shion: 年中行事!　(nenchuugyouji!) Enjoy yourselves today! Hikari: That means it's something that only happens once every year! Mizuki: Then, let's go! SHiMer's first song, we haven't sang it for a while, so we're a bit out of practice, but we'll do our best! Please listen, Sakura no ki ni Narou! Haru-iro no sora no shita wo Kimi wa hitori de aruki hajimeru'n da Itsuka mita yume no you ni Egaite kita nagai michi Fuan sou ni furimuku Kimi ga muri ni hohoenda toki Hoho ni ochita namida wa Otona ni naru tame no Piriodo Eien no sakura no ki ni narou Sou boku wa koko kara ugokanai yo Moshi kimi ga kokoro no michi ni mayotte mo Ai no basho ga wakaru you ni tatte iru Making Drama, Switch On! The sakura tree from their first Making Drama together is shown, but the sakura petals have died. Mizuki, upon seeing it, runs up to it and hugs it while in tears. Shion and Hikari slowly walk up and tap Mizuki on the shoulder. They smile at her. Hikari: Let's sing to this tree again! Shion: It deserves it. It's been a whole year after all. Mizuki: You two... *Wipes tears* Yeah ^^ dare mo mina mune ni oshibana no you na kesshin wo dokoka ni wasurete iru The tree starts blooming again, but this time in rainbow colors. Shion/Hikari omoidashite Shion/Hikari sakura ga saku kisetsu ni Blooming Sakura Evolution! boku no koto wo... ippon no ki wo... Cyalume Change! Eien no sakura no ki ni narou Sou boku wa koko kara ugokanai yo Moshi kimi ga kokoro no michi ni mayotte mo Ai no basho ga wakaru you ni tatte iru Live 2 - Sparkling - Hikari Usacha: (Backstage) OI! Hikari! You left your... THING! Hikari: *Goes completely red* Mizuki: What? Hikari: Uh... Be right back! *Runs off* Shion: *Sigh* (Random prince-like voice) So, I see you're a pretty good dancer, young lady. Mizuki: E-Eh? What's this coming from? Usagi: (Backstage) (Whispering) Ugh Mizuki! You know you have to follow the script! You can't just blank out-usa! Shion: Did you dose off for a second there? We just danced together, remember? Mizuki: Uh... *Falls backward* Shion: *Catches her* Audience: KYAAAAAA!!!!!! Shion: You really are very tired... Do you need me to carry you to your room? Mizuki: Huh? N-No I'm fine... Hikari: I'm back!!!!!!! *Runs back on changed* Phew! That was close! Wait, what's going on? Shion: This lady's feeling slightly airheaded, so I shall be taking her back to her room. Take care of things on this side, sister. Hikari: (Remembers the script) Oh um sure brother! Have fun with your waifu~ (xD) Shion: *Flashes a "I'll get you back later" look and takes a completely red Mizuki offstage* Hikari: *Giggles* Etto... So I guess it's a solo live! It's been a while since I've done one, so please enjoy! Sparkling! Min'na ga kyō mo happī kirakira ohisama good morning Hajikeru egao de tanoshī mirai e to rettsu gō Nakisō ni naru son'na toki daisukina sekai wo egakō Okashi no ie no kyandi motte shiroi kumo ni notte Tameiki hitotsu shiawase hitotsu nigete iku yo Dakara min'na waratte Min'na ga ultra happy kirakira ohisama good morning Hajikeru egao de tanoshī mirai e to rettsu gō Zettai tanoshī kyō ga hirogaru kireina sora ga Min'na wo matteru wakuwaku wo issho ni utaou Making Drama Switch On! Hikari skips along a path and ends up at a gingerbread house. She quickly takes a bite. Hikari: Yum! As she eats a little bit more, a small girl approaches her. Hikari immediately hands her a cookie. More kids and animals popping up, and Hikari give them all a fair share of food. Hikari: It's more delicious if we all eat it together! Everyone eats the food happily. Hikari sits on top of the gingerbread house. "Welcome! Sweet Ultra Happy Land!' '''Cyalume Change!' Yōkoso ultra happy sayonara kanashī melody Kono mune ippai yume to kibō tsumekonde Zettai sutekina kyō ga kagayaku egao no kimi ga Watashi wo matteru itsudatte aozora miagete Hikari: Everyone, thanks a lot! It's been a while since I first did a solo. Actually, the first time I did a solo was... Wait... Hey! How come Oneechan remembered Mizuki's debut anniversary and not mine? Hey! Oneechan! *Runs off to find her* Live 3 - Friend - Shion and Chiharu Shion: *Walks on* She left right? Good. Chiharu: Wah! *Falls onto the stage* Owch... Shion: Are you okay? *Helps her up* Chiharu: Yes, I'm fine ^^ (Whispers to Shion) You were right... She was sick... The two of us and Jewlie and Hikari's duo live are too short... We're gonna follow the script but drag it on if possible... Shion: (Whispers back) Got it Chiharu: *Looks at Shion, slightly blushing* K-Kakoii... Shion: Hm? Chiharu: Huh? Oh, um, nothing! *Pulls her hand away from Shion* You were the one dancing with my friend earlier right? Shion: Hm, oh yes... You're friend's resting in her room right now. Chiharu: Did you kiss her? Shion: H-Huh? No... Chiharu: I see... Well, I'd love to be invited to your wedding! Shion: There isn't a very high chance we're going to get married you know.. Chiharu: Right! Okay! Then, can I dance with you? Just as a friend? Shion: You? Chiharu: No? Shion: Well, I guess... Chiharu: Thanks! Hey! Yell todoketai dare yori mo Donna toki mo tomodachi dakara Happy! Te ni shite Step by step Yūjō isshō mune ni aru yo Nē mōsugu soba ni　itsumo irarenai Sonna hi ga kurutte　kangaetaku nai nai nai Demo otagai ippo saki wo Bōken ōen chōsenshitai Kitto norikoete yuku　donna mondai mo kimi nara Smile smile sou positive ni! Let’s go with you hitori ja nai mon Hey! Yell　todoketai dare yori mo Donna toki mo tomodachi dakara Happy! Te ni shite Step by step Yūjō isshō mune ni aru yo Making Drama Switch On! Shion: igo! Blue Skies! Fuwari: Chiru~ The sea at dusk! Both: Friends forever! Youth, jumping, snapping! Ī koto dake janai toki mo aru Kujikenaide omoidashite Stand up! Watashi ga itsumo Daijōbu zutto soba ni iru yo Cyalume Change! Hey! Yell　todoketai dare yori mo Donna toki mo tomodachi dakara Happy! Te ni shite Step by step Yūjō isshō mune ni aru yo na..... oh Dare yori mo best friend Chiharu: *Curtseys* I had a delightful evening with you, Prince Shion. Shion: *Bows* It was nice meeting you. Chiharu: I must be on my way now. Please excuse me. Shion: Right. *Walks off backstage* (Chiharu has to stay on for a bit) Live 4 - Precious - Hikari and Jewlie (Backstage) Hikari: I CAN'T DO THIS! Shion hears Hikari screaming and runs up to her. Shion: What's wro- *Sees Hikari's coord* Jewlie: See, it fits her very well! Shion: Y-Yeah... Hikari: But I can't wear the same outfit as Jewlie! We're in totally different worlds! Jewlie: That's not true. We've stood on the same stage before. Hikari: But it's just you and me! I'm gonna mess up so badly and then I'll be embarrassed for the rest of my life... Shion: Hikari, calm down. Hikari: Then it's gonna affect the entire SHiMer's reputation just because I stuffed up and- Shion: Hikari, put your hands together. Just do it! Hikari: E-Eh... *Slowly puts her hands together* Shion does this xD Hikari: Owch... Shion: You calmed down now? Hikari: T-That hurt... But... Shion: Don't think about anything else! Just have fun like you usually do. Hikari: Have fun... Jewlie: *Holds out her hand* Hikari-chan, ready to go? Hikari: *Slowly smiles* Yeah! *Grabs her hand* Jewlie: Mizuki-chan is still resting in her room, if she doesn't wake up by the end of our live... Shion: Yeah, I got it. (Onstage) Chiharu: -so I really should get myself a prince-sama too... Guess I gotta get busy and find one! *Walks off in time for Jewlie and Hikari to walk on* Jewlie: Everyone, next up is going to be another surprising duo. It's me and Hikari-chan! Hikari: Min'na! Our live will definitely reenergise you! Jewlie: *Smiles* Then, please listen to our song. Both: Precious! Kinō made no tsubomi Yawaraka na hana ga hiraita yo Nē ohisama to waratteru mitai Dare no egao ni niteru ka na? Yasashī kimochi Doko ni (ite mo) Kureru (itsumo) Sekaijū doko datte Kami Challenge Live Switch On! Jewlie and Hikari change into Cyalume versions of their coord. Aitai hito ga ite Arigatō-tte ieru yorokobi Atari mae nante nani hitotsu nai Mainichi ga kiseki (Thank you for all my Precious days) Soshite tada sukoshi demo Kokoro kara okaeshi no piece Minna no shiawase ni shitai to negau yo Precious days (Backstage) Mizuki: *Opens eyes* Shion: Mizuki! Mizuki: Shinocchi... *Gets up* Who just did their live? Shion: Jewlie and Hikari. Mizuki: Yikes! I'm next! *Runs out* Shion: Oi! You gonna be okay? Mizuki: Yeah, I'll be fine! Live 5 - Hello, Hoshi o Kazoete - Mizuki Hello, uta ni yobarete Hikari afureru machi wa Kaanibaru mitai Hello, kotaete mitara Kitto ippo zutsu sekai hirogaru yo Hello! Odoridasu kousaten de minna odorokanai Nanimokamo jiyuu na no? Nagareru hito no nami ni Nomikomare sou ni naru yo Shiranai kotoba no Merodii Fushigi to chikara ga waite kuru Hello, hoshi o kazoete Korekara deau koto o uranaeba Hello, yosoku fukanou!? Kitto issho nara zenbu tanoshimeru Hello! Ashita okitara dou naru ka na dou shiyou ka na Making Drama Switch On! Friendly Sweets Party! I love new world! Koko wa atarashii sekai Omoshiroi koto ni chousen shitai kimochi wa Itsumo kienai ne Itsumo shiawase tsurete kuru ne (sou da ne) Hoshi ga (kirari) hoshi ga (kirari) kirei da yo Hora fushigi to chikara ga waite kuru Cyalume Change! Minna minna... Hello, hoshi kara Messeeji Ikioi tsukete yume ni furete miyou Hello, atsusa bugendai!? Kitto issho nara tanoshiku natchau ne Hello, hoshi o kazoete Korekara deau koto o uranaeba Hello, yosoku fukanou!? Kitto issho nara zenbu tanoshimeru Hello! Ashita okitara dou naru ka na dou shiyou ka na Live 6 - Exciting Glitter☆ - Mizuki and Hikari Few minutes later after Mizuki ran off after her live she comes back on with Hikari. Hikari: Hey! I'm back again! Mizuki: Hikari, you've been doing a lot of lives today... Are you okay? Hikari: Yeah! Let's just get this live done! Mizuki: Right... Well then, please listen to... Exciting Glitter! Mainichi kyō wa "question" Nani ga aru no? Mōsō ippai Ukiuki shichau Mainichi kyō wa "bikkuri" Iroiro aru! Yūenchi mitai Dokidoki suru wa Itsumo (itsumo) happy (happy) dake janai kedo Taihen'na toki demo jibun rashiku smile Tokimeki raran☆ Kokoro kiran Sutekina mahō Sā ichiban daisukina watashi ni nare Tokimeki raran☆ Kyō ga kiran Tanoshinjaou Sunao ni suki ni jiyū ni Hane wo nobasou Making Drama Switch On! Exciting Present For You! Cyalume Change! Tokimeki raran☆ Kokoro kiran Sutekina mahō Sā ichiban daisukina watashi ni nare Tokimeki raran☆ Kyō ga kiran Tanoshinjaou Sunao ni suki ni jiyū ni Hane wo nobasou Live 7 - Episode solo - SHiMer The light fades on Hikari and Mizuki and Shion, Jewlie and Chiharu walk on. Mizuki and Hikari quickly run off to get changed. Chiharu: Ah! Today was a lot of fun too! Jewlie: Yes! I agree. Although most of the lives were done by you three ^^ Chiharu: Well, it was those 3 that started SHiMer after all ^^ Jewlie: That's right! M- I mean, Shion-san, can you tell us how SHiMer was actually formed? Chiharu: Oh? I wanna hear about that too? Shion: Let's see. SHiMer started off as a joke between the three of us, but as time went on we all kept thinking about it, especially Hikari. She was really bad at keeping it a secret... Hikari: Hey! I heard that! *Runs back on* What does that mean? You're the one that just randomly read my diary! Shion: You're fault for sleeping with the thing open! Hikari: -3- Mizuki: But, Shinocchi, you had the same idea anyway, right? Shion: Y-Yeah... Mizuki: Yeah, so we all felt really stupid when we found out we were hiding the same thing from each other. Chiharu: I see... Jewlie: Sounds like you were tied together by fate! Shion: Maybe so... Mizuki: A-ny-ways, let's move on to the last live! Hikari: Yeah! *Faces the audience* Please wave your glowstick if you were at our PIAnniversary Live! Lots of fans wave their glowsticks. Only about 10% stay still. Shion: That's a lot of people. Chiharu: I'm so happy! Jewlie: For those of you who missed out, don't be worried. We're going to sing that song from the PIAnniversary live, so you can watch it too! Mizuki: Okay then, let's go to the final song. Episode solo! Mizuki/Shion/Hikari Outro ga owaru to Chiharu/Jewlie Intro ga nagarete kuru Tsugi no kyoku e Junbi wa ī? Shinkokyū Chotto dake yubi ga furueteru Susunde iku butai ni wa kimi hitori Shunkan sekai ga kawaru no Mizuki/Shion/Hikari Kodoku wo osorenai on'nanoko ga iru Chiharu/Jewlie On'naji yūki wo motteru nakama ga iru episode Solo Making Drama Switch On! Mizuki jumps and lands in a picture showing SHiMer in the PriTicket ceremony. First friend ticket trade! Shion and Hikari jump and land in a picture of SHiMer in their first live. First live! Chiharu and Jewlie jump and land in a picture of all 5 of them doing the Kami Challenge. New teammates! Those three pictures, along with more SHiMer picks, are pinned onto a board. Eien no Tomodachi! Future! Jumping! Snapping! Okurimono mune ni daite umareta koto wasurenaide Motto dekiru sō ī kikaseta by myself Super Cyalume Change! Ribbon wo hodoite (Shion and Hikari on backup vocals) Jibun wo tokihanatsu no yo (Chiharu and Jewlie on backup vocals) Mizuki/Shion/Hikari Kodoku wo osorenai on'nanoko ga iru Chiharu/Jewlie On'naji yūki wo motteru nakama ga iru episode Solo Shion/Hikari/Chiharu/Jewlie Atsumattara good collaboration Saikyō no LIVE Dorm Mizuki reaches the door of the dorm and faints straight away, leaving Shion to catch her again. Chiharu: Mizuki-san! Shion: Oi, what time did you sleep last night? Mizuki: *Pretends to be asleep to avoid question* Shion: *Hits her on the head* Mizuki: OUCH! Okay! Uh... Like... 3ish... Shion: Well no wonder you have a fever! Idiot! Mizuki: Sorry... Shion: *Sighs* Make sure you rest until you're healed, okay? Mizuki: Yeah... *Falls asleep* Chiharu: Uh... Lovebirds? Shion: (Quietly) Oi! Chiharu: What should we do about her? *Points at Hikari sleeping on a sofa* Shion: *Sigh* How did I deal with these two for an entire year... I'll take Mizuki to her room, and Hikari can just sleep there. Can you go grab her a blanket? Chiharu: Yeah ^^ Shion thought, and the only way she could think of was to princess-carry Mizuki to her room. She placed Mizuki on her bed and started walking out. Mizuki: (Half-asleep) Shinocchi... Shion: *Turns around* Mizuki: Thank... I like... I'm hungry... Shion: *Sweatdrops* You having 3 dreams all at once or something? Mizuki: Mmm... Shion: *Sighs* Fine... Just for today... *Walks over and kisses her on the forehead* Chiharu: *Hiding behind the door and smiles* Ehehe... Category:SHiMer Shows Category:Shion's Shows Category:Mizuki's Shows Category:Hikari's Shows Category:Jewlie's Shows Category:Chiharu's Shows Category:Ivanly912